Leave Love Behind And Run
by writingsofalyricalheart
Summary: Darcy and Loki are exhausted with fighting all the time and end things. (NOT related to Dumped series)


_When love leaves you bleeding, leave love behind and run,_

_If its love you've been lookin' for  
Then baby come to me  
Meanwhile I'll be your confession  
Your secrets are safe with me_

* * *

** "Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together." ~Unknown**

Darcy was so annoyed. What even was this anymore?

She'd been going out with Loki for months now, and although it was fun at first, where was the spark? The magic she'd felt when they first kissed? All they ever seemed to do anymore was argue, and she was so sick of it.

So that lead to now. In this very moment, she stood with her bags in hand, ready to leave Loki's apartment. However, a certain angry demi-god was blocking her was.

Both had worked themselves up until they were huffing with rage and resentment.

Darcy had half a mind to just shove him the hell out of the way and get the fuck out while she still could.

But there she stood, frozen.

She managed to maintain a confident stance all while holding his soul-piercing glare.

But then, she began to feel the weight of maintaining this act reach it's limits, and before she knew it, she'd slipped up. And he knew it too.

Darcy had shifted from foot to foot, and though it was only for a second, she had broken eye contact as well. When her eyes met his again, she saw victory. _That goddamn brat. He sure as hell won't win this._

She tried to harden her gaze a little, but it proved to be useless at this point. He'd already seen the weakness she was so desperately trying to hide, and there was no way he was letting her go now.

Darcy knew she had to say something. But what?

Her mouth became suddenly dry as she tried to think of what to say.

Loki knew far too well what must have been going on in her mind because the corners of his mouth lifted up into the smuggest smirk expression she'd ever seen.

They'd already done their arguing. Now was either time to fight for what they wanted, or let each other go.

They'd broken up before, but it this was different. This was actually going to be goodbye if she left. This wouldn't fit back together so easily.

So, Darcy did what she knew she'd have to do. She slowly set down her bag, and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

This was so comfortable, familiar. She began to slowly stroke the hair at the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Darcy then stood up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "Goodbye, Loki."

And with that, she pulled back, taking full advantage of his shocked state of being, picking up her bag, and making for the door.

Loki wasn't sure what to do. He knew he was letting her get away, but maybe it was for the better.

Darcy closed the door behind her, and managed to make it all the way down to the main street before tears fell from her eyes.

She tried to make herself feel better by going over her "I am fucking fantastic" inner monologue, but it wasn't quite helping. _C'mon Lewis, pull yourself together. You are a goddess. Your spirit is towering, your soul is mighty, your breasts are magnificent, and these shoes are super fucking cute._

She was seconds away from reaching her subway destination, but was stopped short when a hand yanked her into a halt. She was about to give whatever person who'd interrupted her self-confidence mantra a piece of her mind, but she never did get a chance to. Within seconds of spinning around to face this thought-intruder, as she called them, her vengeful words were swallowed by a pair of lips and a tongue on a mission to explore every damn part of her mouth.

Before she could even think to push this rude, offensive prick away, the kiss ended.

She opened her eyes and mouth, ready to fight back when she realized who it was.

Green eyes pierced right into her very soul, conveying a look that she only hoped meant he was going to kiss her again.

"My darling," Loki spoke as he moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Why would you ever think that you could run from me? I love you. You know that. We fight, argue, bicker, and get on each others nerves." He moved his hands to cup her face. "But above all else, I love you. And I have no intentions of letting you get away. Not now, not ever. I love you far too much to let you escape."

Darcy closed her eyes as she melted into his warm touch.

"I- I love you too." She spoke as she re-opened her eyes. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as she took in his adoring smile and softened expression. Oh, how she truly did love him.

"My love, let us please go home. I'm sure I can find many, _many_ different ways to make all of this up to you."

And that's when Darcy knew this was all over. No more fighting, just making up.

A smiled graced over her features as she responded, "Yes, I'd love that."

Loki then took the bag from her gloved hands, as he took the hand closest to him into his free hand.

So maybe their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. And that in itself made it perfect.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm posting this super depressing fic because I literally just got my heart broken yesterday, and I'm so not wanting to see/write/hear any happy, cute romance stuff. I'm sort of in "love can burn a painful, long death in hell" mode, so I decided to write this.

It was originally going to be a fic about them breaking up, and how strong and independent Darcy is, but even in my brokenhearted state, I couldn't stand to make my OTP not have a happy ending, so yeah.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
